


If I Tell You You're Mine.

by LeavingBonesExposed



Series: Completely Gay Band Oneshots [3]
Category: Bring Me The Horizon, I Killed The Prom Queen, Parkway Drive, The Amity Affliction
Genre: Adoption, Australia, Joel's son is the cutest thing ever, M/M, Parents, gay af, implied sex, otp, so many members of TAA it'll make your head spin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeavingBonesExposed/pseuds/LeavingBonesExposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahren/Joel. Angst if you squint, mostly fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Tell You You're Mine.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redveinbluevein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redveinbluevein/gifts).



> Joel/Ahren, because the world needs more. TheBouncingSouls and I are the only ones who've posted ANYTHING on here in the TAA fandom so far, and that needs to change.
> 
> Requests accepted, no more smut after the awkward one I just posted.
> 
> Update two of my triple update.
> 
> Title Credit: Born to Die by The Amity Affliction (Lana Del Rey cover)
> 
> Current Music: Shark Dad by Dance Gavin Dance

Ahren's POV, 2010

"Ahren, I fucked up." Joel sighs, sitting down next to me. Usually, he doesn't come out here when I'm smoking.

"What the hell did you do?"

"Ryan and I had sex last night."

"I didn't need to know that, but how is that bad? You've pretty much been dating him for about a month now." I ask. Joel just shakes his head and turns to walk inside. They're not together, but they might as well be. Ryan is damn lucky to have Joel, even if they're not dating. I've wanted to get in Joel's pants for years now. 

"Can't tell you. You'd hate me." He mutters.

"Joel, why the hell did you bother telling me that if you weren't going to tell me everything?" I ask as Joel opens the door. He doesn't say anything and goes inside the house.

************************************************************************************************************  
************************************************************************  
************************************

*A Week Later

I haven't said a word to Joel in a week, and he hasn't talked to me either. It's driving me fucking crazy, us ignoring each other, but I'm not talking to him until he talks to me. It's petty, yes, but I couldn't care less at the moment. He's probably in his room, upset about Ryan and Troy getting together. Ryan considered he and Joel to have been friends with benefits, but I think Joel thought they really had something.

"Ahren, Princess Birch has requested your presence."

"Where is he?"

"In his room." I nod at Chris's words and head upstairs. Chris is Ryan's brother who's moving out today because he left the band to join a different one, SENSaii, in December.

"Come in." Joel says when I knock on his door. I walk into the room and close the door behind me, sitting down next to Joel on his bed.

"What did you need me for?"

"I heard what you said a week ago, and you're right, I should have told you everything. Do you still want to hear it?"

I nod. "Yeah. All you told me was that you fucked up and you and Ryan had sex."

"Are you absolutely sure you want to know how I fucked up?"

"Yes."

"Ahren, I fucked up by imagining that it was you I fucked, not Ryan." Joel mumbles. I stare at him, too shocked to say anything. "You can go now, since you probably hate-" I cut him off by kissing him.

"Don't ever think that I hate you. I've wanted you to fuck me senseless for a few years."

"If you had told me this earlier, I would have bent you over the nearest surface and had my way with you already."

"Who says you can't do that right now?" I smile, winking.

"AHREN! JOEL! GET DOWN HERE!" Troy yells. I roll my eyes and Joel and I walk downstairs.

"This better be good, because you just cockblocked me." Joel mutters.

"We booked a recording studio, and we're set to fly out to New York in April."

"That's fantastic." Joel grins, grabbing my hand. "Anything else?"

"Three things. One, are you guys together?"

Joel looks at me, and I nod. "Yeah."

"Two, Ahren, you left your phone in the living room, and your mom called. She's on her way to Byron Bay to visit your sister, Winston, and Bailey, and is going to stop here. Said she'll be here around five." My younger sister, Isabelle, is dating Winston McCall of Parkway Drive and they have a six month old daughter. I introduced them at a concert when we toured with Parkway Drive four years ago. She was 19, he was 22, and they hit it off immediately.

"And the third thing?"

"Ryan and I are going out for a few hours, Chris just left with all his shit and isn't coming back, and Trad's out with his girlfriend for the night."

"Okay." Joel replies, squeezing my ass with his free hand. I squeal.

"The fuck?" Troy asks.

"He grabbed my ass." I quip.

"Ryan, we need to leave before these two start humping like bunnies!"

"I found my keys! Let's go!" Ryan yells, walking into the kitchen. He and Troy haul ass out of the house. I shove everything on the counter over.

"You said you wanted to bend me over the nearest surface, correct?"

"That I did."

"There's a perfectly good counter right here."

************************************************************************************************************  
************************************************************************  
************************************

*2012*

"Truth or dare, anyone?" Troy asks.

"I'm in." Dan replies. In the past two years, we're gone from Troy, me, Joel, Chris, Trad, and Ryan to me, Joel, Dan, Ryan, and Troy, and before Dan, we had Imran, and before him, Clint. Joel and I are still together, but Ryan and Troy split up, and Ryan is dating Dan. Troy is dating Jona from I Killed the Prom Queen and Bring Me the Horizon.

"Great, are you lot in?" Troy asks Ryan, Joel, and I. We nod, and he pulls up an app for the game on his phone. "Who wants to go first?"

"I will, I guess." I quip.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Troy taps the 'truth' icon. "Well this is interesting. I wasn't aware I downloaded an NSFW app." He laughs. "Anyways, Ahren, who's the best lay you've ever had and why?"

"Joel, hands down. His dick game is strong, let me tell you. I've always been top in every relationship I've been in and even one night stands, but Joel makes me want to bend over and let him fuck me senseless."

"TMI, man. A simple 'Joel' would have sufficed."

"I'm not even sorry. You asked." I laugh. "Anyways, Joel, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Turn to a friend and French kiss them." Troy reads from his spot in Jona's lap.

"Sounds good to me." Joel quips. He turns towards me, and soon, we're full on making out, tongue and all because of the dare. "After this game, I'm taking you upstairs and fucking you." He whispers in my ear when we break apart for air. This immediately goes south.

"Just go upstairs, will you? You obviously want to fuck, so go. Be quiet, though. The neighbors don't need to know that you can easily put a pornstar to shame, Ahren." Okay, so maybe Ryan walked in on Joel and I having sex? We were in the basement and we thought we had the house to ourselves. I blush and bury my face in Joel's neck, and he picks me up and carries me upstairs.

*********************************************************************************************************** *  
************************************************************************  
************************************

*2016*

"Ahren!" Joel happily yells from the living room.

"Yeah, babe?" I ask, walking downstairs. Ryan, Dan, Troy, and Jona moved out a year ago, when Joel proposed to me. We got married in November, the day we released Shine On, to be exact.

"You know how we're in the process of adopting a baby?"

"Of course I do, Joel."

"Do you remember my friend Bel?"

"The pregnant one, right?"

"That's her. She's at the hospital right now, and she's in labor, though she's not quite ready to give birth just yet."

"And what does this have to do with us?"

"She can't take care of the baby, and wants us to adopt him or her, Ahren."

"We're really going to be parents?"

"We are."

"Question, how long is it going to be before Bel gives birth?"

"She's only six centimeters dilated."

"Alright, then we have time for sex before we go to the hospital." I reply. Joel grins and carries me upstairs in record time.

************************************************************************************************************  
************************************************************************  
************************************

*A Few Hours Later*

"Thank you so much, Bel. Really. We've wanted a baby for about a year now, and nothing has turned out the way we wanted it to. Are you absolutely sure you want us to have Boey?"

"You're welcome, and yes, Ahren, I'm sure. You and Joel are two of the most amazing people I've met. I feel good knowing that Boey's going to grow up in a home full of love and happiness. Thank you for adopting him."

"You're welcome. I could never not want to adopt Boey." I smile.

"Be good young man, you hear me?" She says to Boey, who looks up at her and giggles.

"Bel, answer this question honestly. Do you still want to be a part of his life?"

"I think it's best that I'm not. Maybe when he's older, but not now."

"I fully respect your decision." I reply as Joel pulls the car up to us. "Do you need a ride?"

"No, my mom's right over there. Bye, Ahren. Take good care of Boey. You're all he's got."

"I will, I promise. Bye." Bel nods and heads over to her mom's car. Once Boey's safely in his car seat, I sit next to him, and Joel drives us home.

************************************************************************************************************  
************************************************************************  
************************************


End file.
